


"Whole Lotta Love"

by BerylSpring



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Ejaculation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Hunters & Hunting, Lust, Lust Potion/Spell, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nudity, Oral Sex, Reality check, Sex Magic, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voodoo, Voyeur Dean, Voyeurism, Wet Clothing, double team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylSpring/pseuds/BerylSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a hunt in New Orleans, Sam, Dean, and fellow hunter Sarah get whammied with a Voodoo curse.  The spell ignites their passions and things get a little heated back at the Men of Letters Bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Whole Lotta Love"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited to announce that this fic has been nominated for a Fanatic Fanfics Award! Thank you to whoever nominated me! If you like this story and want to vote for it, the polls are open until May 4th. You can find it under the category "Favorite One-Shot Fanfic". My chapter fic (Sweet Child 'O Mine) was also nominated for "Favorite Undiscovered Fanfic"! I don't think I really stand a chance since there are so many great fics nominated with me, but it's pretty cool anyway. Here's the link to vote: http://awards.fanaticfanfics.com/index.php/vote

“Grenn yo nan diskou gaye  
kòm pye gaye pou grenn lan  
kè kontan nan vicieux nan twa kè  
bat kòm youn anmele moute  
chire an kò a pou yo lage  
nan lanmò a éfréné ti kras.”

A shockwave hit the three of them, knocking them back from the Priestess in front of them, her snake coiled around her feet hissing in rhythm to her rhyme. Her eyes lit up like fire as her stare burned into them, a wicked smile on her face. Sarah stood, recovering from whatever that blast was that sent them down, and faced off with the sorceress. She removed the spelled dagger from its sheath and bounded forward trying to make contact with the Voodoo Queen’s heart, but the witches hand came up and made a fist, which effectively cut off Sarah’s airway and she dropped the dagger as she clutched at her throat. Sam ran to her side, but the Priestess waved her hand and threw him back against the brick wall at the far end of the courtyard, and she moved toward him, releasing her grip on Sarah’s throat. Gasping for breath, Sarah felt Dean’s hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at his concerned face. She nodded at him and he grabbed the dagger that was lying next to her.

Sam was struggling against the witch’s power and he felt like he was being squeezed in a vice grip. The veins in his neck were popping up to the surface of his skin, as they strained to pump blood through his system. Just as he thought he was about to burst, he fell to the ground. The Voodoo Queen was screaming in front of him as Dean twisted the dagger in her back, slicing through to her heart. A bright light blinded them as she expired and blood pooled underneath her lifeless body when she hit the ground. The three hunters took a moment to catch their breath.

Dean looked to Sam to make sure he was alright, and when Sam nodded in confirmation, he headed over to Sarah and held out a hand to help her up. She groaned at the sore feeling in her legs from the near miss she had the day before, when they hadn’t figured out what would _actually_ kill the bitch. She wobbled a little and had to lean on Dean for support for a second before she found her legs again. They all stood looking down at their handiwork.

“Ding dong the bitch is dead,” Dean quipped, earning him looks of derision from his two companions. The smile dropped from his face and he asked, “What the hell was she mumbling about before?”

Sam pursed his lips, “I don’t know. It wasn’t a language I’ve heard before.”

“It sounded like it was Creole,” Sarah stated, “It would make sense, we are in New Orleans.”

“Well what did she say?” Dean asked.

Sam shrugged and shook his head and Sarah announced that she didn’t speak it. Whatever it was, she was dead now, so hopefully the spell died with her. The snake that had collected itself at her feet slid across Dean’s shoe, and he jumped back in disgust. They watched it slither into the bushes at the edge of the courtyard. Sam eyed his brother, then Sarah, and the two of them couldn’t contain their giggles at Dean’s distress.

He shook the heebie jeebies away and started to walk away, “I hate those things.”

Sam and Sarah smiled at each other and followed him back to the car. Of course Dean was driving; he always drove, never wanting anyone else to drive his Baby. Well, that wasn’t entirely true, sometimes he’d let Sam drive, but never Sarah. She accused him of being sexist once and he denied it adamantly, but she had her suspicions that he didn’t want her to drive his car because she was a woman. He could be a little chauvinistic sometimes.

They had a fifteen hour drive ahead of them back to the bunker, so Sam climbed into the back seat to take a nap and Sarah sat up front with Dean. She was much smaller than Sam so it was easier for her to curl up in the smaller front seat than it was for him. She wasn’t tired though, and stayed awake with Dean for awhile. Luckily they had the same taste in music, so she didn’t mind when he popped in his _Led Zeppelin II_ cassette for the umpteenth time. He did, however, slap her hand away when she went to turn it down.

“Ouch,” Sarah complained, “Sam’s trying to sleep! You could be courteous and turn it down a little.”

“I’m used to it,” Sam chimed from the back seat, his eyes closed.

“See, he’s used to it,” Dean grinned at her before turning his eyes back the road and belting out the lyrics to “Whole Lotta Love”.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him, but she continued to stare for a minute. Her eyes traveled down his face to his neck and broad shoulders and followed the line of his arms to the sinewy movements in his forearms, which were gripped tight onto the wheel. She found herself licking her lips and then quickly turned away, surprised by her reaction. It wasn’t that she didn’t find Dean attractive, and Sam was a cutie pie too, but she didn’t ever mix business with pleasure and had made the decision months ago when she first met them that she wouldn’t be getting her libido involved. The warmth that was flushing through her body at the moment was trying to convince her otherwise.

After a few hours Sarah fell asleep, and Dean turned down his music for her. He wasn’t a complete asshole! When they got past Dallas, Texas he pulled off the highway to stop for gas. Sammy woke up and went to use the restroom while Dean finished pumping the gas, and when he came back Dean took his turn. Sam got back in the car to wait and contemplated waking Sarah up to see if she needed to go, but she was out like a light. They could always stop again. Her head was leaned up against the door and a piece of her hair had fallen into her face. Sam extended his hand to sweep it back behind her ear and he eyed her now exposed neck. He had the sudden urge to bite her, not in a sinister vampy kind of way, but just to nibble at her skin. His breathing suddenly got shallow and he started to lean in to place his lips on her neck, when the driver’s side door opened with a creak. Sam backed away quickly as his brother climbed in behind the wheel.

“You ready to go?” he asked looking at Sammy in the rear view mirror.

“Um, yeah, yeah let’s go,” Sam said awkwardly, not sure if Dean had noticed his transgression.

He just looked at him confused for a moment and then shook his head and took off down the road.

When they reached the bunker it was early morning and they were all exhausted. Sam and Sarah had slept a few hours, but their slumber was uncomfortable at best in the cramped car, and Dean hadn’t slept a wink in almost forty-eight hours. They all retired to their rooms, but Dean decided to take a shower first. He felt grimy and didn’t want to get in the bed without cleaning up a bit. As he headed down the hall to the shower room, he noticed Sarah’s door was cracked open and happened to catch a glance of her stripping her shirt off over her head. He stopped and thought about continuing on, but his curiosity won out and he took a step back to peek in on her.

She slid her jeans down her long legs and stepped out of them, kicking them aside and leaned over into her mirror to check the bags under her eyes. Dean heard her mumble something under her breath, and then she stood up again. Her back was to him, and her hands reached behind her, unhooking her bra and sliding the straps down her shoulders. A sharp intake of breath got caught in his throat and the corner of his mouth tweaked up into a smirk. When she turned around, her full breasts bared to him, he felt himself harden in his pants. She walked out of view for a moment and when she came back into focus she was already sliding a long, oversized tee-shirt over her head; the X-rated movie was over before it began. He watched her as she got under her covers and turned out her bedside lamp, immersing the room in darkness.

Dean took a deep, cleansing breath and headed down the corridor to his original destination. He had to take a cold shower to calm his fevered blood, and by the time he toweled off, he was back to his normal self. When he strode down the hallway to his room again, he stopped short outside Sarah’s door. It was still cracked, and he could have sworn that he heard her moaning. He risked a salacious peep into the dark room and the sliver of light seeping in from the hallway lit up the space just enough for him to see her moving under the covers. She was definitely pleasuring herself.

He took a deep breath and turned away, leaning his back against the wall next to the door. His rational mind told him to go back to his room and give her some privacy, but his animalistic urges were telling him otherwise. They won out, and he craned his head toward the door to listen to her purr as she pet her kitty. The sounds she was making were driving him crazy and when she whispered his name, he stood at attention. Did she know he was out there, or was she just thinking of him? Either way, it was hot. He waited and listened, but she didn’t call his name out again, so he figured he was just the fantasy that was revving her engine, and he was just fine with that.

Turning his head to look down the hall towards Sammy’s closed door, he figured he was safe from being discovered, and he let the towel drop from his waist to the floor. His erection was standing up flush against his abdomen, and he let his hand wrap around it and squeeze sending a pulse of pleasure to his nerves. As Sarah exhaled and whimpered at her own touch in the darkened room, Dean stroked up and down his shaft eliciting his own gratification. He paid close attention to the changes in her breathing and changed his tempo accordingly, and when she very obviously climaxed, Dean pinched his face to hold back a grunt as his hot milk spilled over his cock and hand. When his breathing regulated, he swallowed hard and picked the towel up off the floor, wiping away his mess before finally heading back to his room to get some much needed rest.

It was afternoon by the time they all woke up and Sam had cooked a bunch of scrambled eggs with sausage, bacon, and toast for them to feast on. Whenever they got back late from a hunt like this, they were always starving when they woke up, so it had become routine for the first person in the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. Dean was the last to walk in, and he grabbed his plate and took a seat next to his brother facing Sarah. She looked up at him and smiled and he wiggled his eyebrows at her which set her eyes rolling again. He was really something, this guy.

After they finished eating, Dean went out to the garage to put air in his tires. He had noticed they were a bit low when they stopped at the gas station last night. Sarah started to wash the dishes and Sam stayed to help her dry. The steam from the hot water was making him hot, so he took off his button-down, leaving him in a tight V-neck tee. Sarah found herself staring at a Winchester’s muscles again, but it was the other brother this time. Sam noticed her enraptured stare and smirked. He reached for the sink sprayer and turned the water to cold, before squeezing the thing and spraying water all over the front of her shirt. Her mouth dropped open in shock and she smacked his arm in retaliation.

“What the hell was that?” she exclaimed, as Sam laughed, “Oh, that’s it!”

Sarah reached into the dishwater and grabbed a handful of suds which she promptly deposited across his face. His hand wiped the soap away and he sprayed her again, eliciting a screech as the cold water hit her already soaked torso. Her nipples hardened under the cotton shirt she was wearing, and Sam tried not to stare. He didn’t have much time to focus anyway because she was now splashing water out of the sink onto him haphazardly. The war was on as they both continued to wet each other down, and eventually when the cold water Sam was attacking her with got to be too much, she pleaded with him to stop. Their clothes were soaked through and Sam noticed her teeth chattering a bit.

“I’m sorry,” he said chuckling a bit, “Are you cold?”

“What do you think Captain Obvious?” she chided.

Sam walked over to her and wrapped her up in his big arms. The water she had been tossing on him was much warmer, so he felt good against her cold wet skin. But as she stood there enveloped in his arms, a different kind of heat flooded her body and a different kind of wetness soaked through her panties. Sarah lifted her head up to look at him and suddenly she couldn’t contain herself; she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him hard. Without missing a beat, Sam moved his hands under her rear to support her weight and slid his tongue into her mouth. He stumbled forward and pinned her body up against the wall, their lips continuing to crush into one another as he let one hand roam over her curves while the other supported her.

Breathing hard, they both looked into each other’s eyes and spoke in stereo, “Bedroom?”

Sarah realized she was breaking her number one rule, but somehow she just didn’t care. He carried her to his room, not bothering to shut the door in his haste, and placed her down in front of the bed. His strong hands got to work pulling the wet shirt over her head. She didn’t have a bra on underneath, and a look of pure lust washed over his face. Quickly they both finished stripping down until they were both standing naked in front of one another, and he picked her back up an tossed her onto his bed as she squealed in delight.

Shaking his hair out of his face, Sam crawled up over her much shorter body and kissed her hungrily again before trailing his lips down her damp skin to her waiting sex. Her legs spread for him and he buried his nose into her wet pussy breathing in her scent. Sarah mewled as she felt his tongue slide over her slick mound before he closed his lips over her clit and suckled at it. Her nerves flooded with electric shocks as he continued to suck and lick at the sensitive bud. He brought her to her release and he lapped at her juices as they spilled out from her core.

He brushed light kisses over her torso letting her come down from her high and then pulled her up and off the bed again, so he could sit on the edge and she could straddle him. Rubbing his hands over her bare back, she pressed her sex against his hardened manhood and gyrated along the length, making him drop his head back in exaltation. He hummed at the feeling of her soft folds as his dick sandwiched between them and he brought his lips to her hard nipples, kissing, licking, and biting gently.

Suddenly a deep gravelly voice startled them from the doorway, distracting them from the task at hand.

“Sammy, don’t you know it’s only polite to share?” Dean asked as he strolled over to the end of the bed casually and reached his rugged hands around Sarah’s body to fondle her breasts.

Sam just smirked and leaned back on his elbows to watch as his brother groped at her from behind. Dean brought his lips to the crease in her neck and suctioned the soft skin into his mouth. Sarah leaned back into his strong chest as he released the flesh with a pop, leaving a dark colored mark behind. She pushed herself off of Sam and turned to kiss Dean full on the lips as she slid her hands under his flannel and shucked it off his shoulders. Her fingers began to unbutton his fly as he pulled off his undershirt to expose his chiseled chest and abs, and she seductively pulled down his zipper before peeling his jeans down around his ankles. He stepped out of his pants and swiftly pulled down his boxer-briefs letting “little Dean” bounce free. Sarah sucked in a breath and thought to herself that there was nothing _little_ about “little Dean”.

Before she could even think twice about it, Sarah got to her knees in front of him and took him between her lips, making him groan at the feeling of her warm, wet mouth around his engorged cock. Her tongue was sliding expertly along the vein on the underside of his shaft and he tangled his fingers into her hair as she sucked and bobbed her head back and forth. Dean’s eyes closed, reveling in the sensation and a bit of pre-cum dropped onto her tongue which she swallowed appreciatively before pulling away from him to lick the tip.

He smiled down at her and looked over to his brother who was waiting patiently for her to return to him. Dean helped her back to her feet and spun her around to face Sam, before leaning in and speaking softly in her ear.

“I think it’s Sammy’s turn again,” he said lewdly, and her skin prickled at the sensation of his hot breath on her neck.

Letting Dean guide her she climbed back onto the bed and Sam rose up on his knees. Dean told her to get on all fours and take his brother into her mouth like she did him. He bit down on his lip hard as he watched her suck off his little brother. She was so sexy. Once he was sure she had found her rhythm he laid back on the bed, his face underneath her dripping pussy and he placed his hands on her hips, easing her down to sit on his face. Her hips bucked into him as he massaged her with his velvety tongue and she moaned sending vibrations through Sam’s head.

“Oh fuck,” Sam said breathily, “Sarah look up at me.”

She raised her tawny eyes to meet his and continued to hum along his length as Dean expertly explored her pink, pulpy flesh. He was flicking his tongue over her clit when she felt two of his thick fingers slide into her, causing her to open her mouth wide and suck in cool air around Sam’s hard-on. Sam tensed at the new sensation and started to push her head further down on him, causing her to choke a bit at his long length. Dean continued to finger her but he looked upwards to see her face as she pulled off of his brother to catch her breath.

“Just relax your throat, sweetheart,” he encouraged her before bringing his lips up to her clit to suck as he increased the speed at which his digits pushed in and out of her.

Sam grabbed her head with both of his hands and thrusted into her mouth, holding her steady as he fucked her face. Sarah did as Dean had instructed and relaxed her throat to take him all the way in, and just as she exploded from Dean’s ministrations below, Sam’s sticky cum burst into her mouth and he grunted with satisfaction.

“Swallow it, baby,” Sam instructed as he collapsed back onto the bed, and she did with a smile.

While he recovered, Dean gently pulled Sarah down to lay across the foot of the bed and lifted her legs up to rest on his shoulders. He leaned into her and pushed his now swollen cock into her opening. Sarah threw her head back at the sensation. She had already cum twice, but she was so aroused by being manhandled by the Winchester brothers, she could already feel her core heat up again. He thrust in and out of her, holding her hips for leverage, and he grunted and groaned relishing the friction of her tight walls on his needy prick. Sarah cried out in bliss earning a smile from Dean’s full lips.

“Dean, let me ride you,” she requested and he gladly complied.

Sam moved off the bed, letting his brother lie down so Sarah could straddle him. Dean’s hands moved to her hips as she guided herself back onto his shaft, his eyes closing again at the moist grip she had on him. Sarah started to rock slowly, and then faster, high-pitched keening escaping her mouth as his head scraped against her g-spot with every movement.

“Fuck Sarah, you feel so good,” Dean said as he brought his head up to watch his dick slide in and out of her.

Sam was hard again, and something about the way Sarah was rolling her hips over his brother made him want her bad. As she continued to ride Dean, Sam stroked himself in his hand to ready himself for her.

“Guys move down to the edge,” he instructed, and both Dean and Sarah looked at him perplexed, “Trust me.”

They did as he said, Dean’s knees bent over the edge, his feet on the floor while Sarah straddled him again. Sam stood behind her and helped to control her motions as he held her hips. He could see the ecstasy on his brother’s face, and that only made him more envious. He had to have her now. Placing his palm on her lower back he pushed her down against Dean so their bare chests were touching, and Dean took advantage of having her close by kissing her deeply. Sam ran his hand over her sex to wet his fingers and then lubed up his dick before inserting his head into her tight little ass. Her movements stopped short and she gasped at the feeling of his thickness pushing into her. She had thought Dean had filled her completely, but now they were both inside her and the feeling was intense and a bit intimidating.

After realizing what Sammy was doing Dean smirked a bit, proud of his little brother’s bravado, and held Sarah steady for the motion that was about to come. Once Sam was completely inside of her he pulled out slowly and then pushed back in again, repeating this motion and getting faster and faster. His movements dragged her over his brother’s cock, so as Sam pushed Dean pulled out. Once she got used to the feeling, the alternating rhythm began sending wave after wave of heat throughout her body. Her moaning turned to throaty screams and before they knew it all three of them were reaching their zeniths. Sam spilled first because her ass was so tight around him, and that sent a ripple effect through Sarah and down to Dean, her walls clenching down on him as she screamed, and Dean groaning as his seed squirted into her.

They all collapsed down into one another and breathed heavily. Suddenly their eyes flashed red and reality set in. Dean was the first to realize what had just happened.

“Dude,” he exclaimed, “What the hell? Get off me, Sam!”

Sam’s cheeks flushed crimson in embarrassment and he struggled to pull out of Sarah gently, wanting so badly to get out of that room but not wanting to hurt her. Sarah winced as he slipped out of her and breathed heavy as she looked from brother to brother, her mouth hanging open, dumbfounded. She pushed herself up, her hand on Dean’s chest, and tried to slide off of him, but Dean grimaced and stopped her.

“You gotta stay still for a minute sugar,” he implored, his groin sensitive from over-stimulation.

“What did we just do?” she asked wide-eyed.

Dean grunted as he sat up and helped her off of him, and she tried to stand, but her legs were too weak and she collapsed back into him. The awareness that she was buck naked up against Dean Winchester washed over her, and she sucked in a breath again as she took in Sam’s long, lean, bare-skinned form in front of her. Dean sensed her discomfort and reached back to pull the sheet off to wrap around her, and she tried to stand again as Dean steadied her.

The three of them stared at one another for a moment in disbelief, the brothers turning their heads from the sight of each other’s nudity. It was weird and uncomfortable. This must have been the spell the Voodoo Priestess had cast when that blast wave hit them. But what was the point of it? Finally Dean spoke up.

“Sam, can you put some pants on?”

“Yeah, I should…do that.” Sam responded as he found his underwear and slipped them back on. He picked up his wet clothes and started to back out the door of his own room. “I’m sorry, Sarah,” he said with regret and walked quickly down the hall to the furthest empty room. He couldn’t put enough distance between him and his brother right now.

Sarah looked down at Dean, who was also looking pretty sheepish, and for Dean that was saying something.

“Are you okay?” he asked her, concerned that they pushed her too far.

She thought about it for a second and nodded her head softly, not really sure what to make of it.

“I’m…going to…shower,” she said clutching onto the sheet that was around her and taking careful, teetering steps into the corridor and out of sight.

Dean sat there a minute longer, thinking about the way Sarah had been writhing on him and he smiled until the image of his brother flashed across his mind and he blanched trying to sear the memory from his brain. He picked up his discarded clothing and got dressed, following in the footsteps of the others and holed himself up in his room for the rest of the day. Things were going to be socially awkward for a good long while.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm toying with the idea of adding a chapter or sequel or what not...let me know if you would want to read it and maybe it'll happen. Thanks!


End file.
